


Henry Hates Horror Movies

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Title says it all...
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Henry Hates Horror Movies

"Y'know we don't have to watch this if you don't want too." Vito says as he was about to put the movie on. He looks back at Henry who was holding a bowl of popcorn and two swift colas "just put the movie on." Vito puts the movie on and goes and takes his seat beside Henry, the older man wraps his arm around Vito, the two getting comfortable before the movie starts. The movie was fine at first, not into the scary parts yet, but Henry couldn't believe how dumb it was "why would you WANT to move into a place where people died?" Vito rolls his eyes, and grabs a handful of popcorn. But as the movie progressed and it started to get scary that Henry tightens his hold on Vito "if you're scared we can watch a different movie, y'know?" Henry scoffs "I'm not scared…a-are you scared?" Vito shakes his head "I'm not…but YOU are scared outta your mind. And besides you look a little pale." Henry laughs nervously, but then he jumped at a part where the creepy ghost tosses a fuckin' chair. 

"Alright, you got me…this movie is creeping me the fuck out." Vito lets out a laugh "what?" Henry asks with his brow raised "it's just..." He starts off "someone as tough and cold as you is scared of horror movies." Henry removes his arm and gets up "let's just go to bed." Vito laughs and turns off the movie and follows behind Henry "whatever you say, Scaredy cat." "Shut up…" Vito laughs again and back hugs Henry all the way to their bedroom.

(Later that night)

Henry woke to the sound of something moving in the room, he was gonna wake Vito up but he wasn't there. Even the spot he previously occupied was cold, he looks at the closet door and sees it opening by itself, now Henry wishes he left his gun in the nightstand. Then he hears a creaking noise in the room making his blood run cold 'it's nothing, it was just a god awful movie...there is no fuckin' way ghosts are real.' he thinks to himself. And out of nowhere he feels a hand grab at him and pull him towards the edge "HOLY FUCK!!!" he rips his arm away and moves to the other side of the bed but he slips and falls on his ass. Then the sound of uncontrollable laughter fills the room and Vito looks at Henry who was laying on the floor "I knew you were scared of that movie!" The older man flips him off, he sits up and glares at Vito "well, anyone would be scared shitless if you did that to them! And for the love of god please don't do that shit again!" He climbs back into bed, shoving Vito over so he can get under the covers. "Well, it worked better on you considering you were scared of that movie." Henry had his back turned to Vito "fuck off." Vito laughs again "alright, I'm sorry. I love you~" Henry looks at his boyfriend who looks like he didn't just give him fuckin' heart attack. He sighs and turns over, pulling Vito into his arms, tightening his hold on Vito. He looks over the room again "uh…how did you open the closet door if you were on that side of the bed?" Vito looks at him confused "I didn't open the closet door…" but he failed to keep a straight face "you're a real asshole y'know that?" Henry let's go of Vito and turns over, having his back turned again. 

"Alright, alright. No more jokes, I'm sorry" Henry didn't answer "c'mon I said I'm sorry! I looove yooou~" 

"Fuck off."


End file.
